User blog:Shadowmaster/Godly One MOC Contest!
October 30 2011 until entering ends. Welcome, fine members of the establishment known as the Custom BIONICLE Wiki, to the abode of darkness. I am your fine host, the dark one, Shadowmaster. I have observed this place for quite some time, and I have noticed your apparent "skills" in the department of "MOCing". So, now, I challenge you. This challenge is to the extent of creating "MOC" forms of my brothers, the Godly Ones. To be created are Pain, Hunger, and Anguish. Here are my terms... Rules As "Shadowmaster" said, if you're entering, you're to MOC one or more of the Godly Ones Pain, Hunger, and Anguish. Win, and the MOC will become the canon appearance of the described Godly One. Lose, and your MOC will still appear in the Godly One's gallery. Here are some other rules. *The MOC can be a previously existing MOC made for something else, but if it doesn't meet the exact descriptions, it has less of a chance of winning. *It must be YOUR OWN MOC, unless you are entering for someone else. *Enter in a blog comment or on my talk page. MOCing Requirements/Suggestions All *There are no specific height requirements, but the MOC should be Toa-sized or larger. Titan-sized or so is recommended. No smaller than canister-sized, however. Pain *Pain's main armor color is white. Secondary color is up to the MOCist, but red is recommended. *Official weapon is a sword. The weapon does not need to be included. Any other weapons are up to the MOCist, but medieval-type weapons (dagger, axe, crossbow as a "medieval" weapon) are recommended. Any other weapons that do not meet these descriptions can be included but will be non-canon. *Pain's official eye color is orange or red. The MOC's eye color is optional, but orange or red is recommended. *Keep Pain's personality in mind, it may help when creating the MOC: Pain feeds off of the agony of others. Despite this, he is an honorable fighter, usually tending to kill his opponents out of mercy. Hunger *Hunger's main armor color is green. It can be any form of green, Mata Green, lime green, or Metru green, but the latter (Metru green) is preferred. Any other armor colors are up to the MOCist, and Hunger can have up to 4 colors (excluding the inner design of the MOC). *Hunger has no official weapons except for a dart shooter on his wrists, which is optional. Claws are preferred, any other weapons will be non-canon. *Hunger's body design is like an animal's, hunched, and he crawls and leaps. *Hunger has no eyes, as they were removed. *Hunger's personality is like a hunter's. His eyes were removed on purpose, to prove the extent of his abilities. Anguish *Anguish's main armor color is optional, though it must be either red or a dark color, such as Metru blue or black. Secondary color should be either blue, red, orange, or black. *A cape or such is preferred with Anguish, though it is optional. *Anguish uses daggers for a main weapon. They are not required and any other weapons (excluding firearms) will be canon. *Anguish's eye color is up to the MOCist. *Anguish's personality is cruel and ruthless. He enjoys toying with the minds of others. Entries Pain Hunger BionicleKid SM'sHunger 001.jpg SM'sHunger 002.jpg SM'sHunger 003.jpg SM'sHunger 004.jpg SM'sHunger 005.jpg|I'm hungry... Anguish Entering ends October 30th, or . MOC away, y'all!